Boomerang Thrower
This tower made its debut in Bloons Tower Defense 2. It is called Boomerang in BTD2 and BTD3. It is called Boomerang Thrower in BTD4. The Boomerang Thrower fires a boomerang that moves in a circle in front of the tower before returning. It throws the boomerang every 1.5 seconds and it will pop 3 bloons before disappearing. ]] =Bloons TD 5= Unlock: Rank 4 Cost: $340 (Easy), $400 (Med), $430 (Hard) Description: Throws a single boomerang in an arc back round to the monkey. Each boomerang can pop 3 bloons. Sell for: Initial: $270 (Easy), $310 (Med), $350 (Hard) Total (w/ Path 1 4th upgrade): ? (Easy), ? (Med), ? (Hard) Total (w/ Path 2 4th upgrade): ? (Easy), ? (Med), ? (Hard) Upgrades Path 1 Multi-Target Cost: $210 (Easy), $250 (Med), $270 (Hard) Description: Boomerangs can now pop 7 bloons each. Glaive Thrower Cost: $240 (Easy), $280 (Med), $300 (Hard) Description: Throws glaives instead of boomerangs - they're sharper, faster, and more poptastic. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades*** Glaive Riccochet Cost: $940 (Easy), $1100 (Med), $1190 (Hard) Description: The glaives from this tower will automatically bounce from bloon to bloon as long as there is one close by. Glaive Lord Unlock: Rank 22 Cost: $2130 (Easy), $2500 (Med), $2700 (Hard) Description: Creates two permanent glaives that orbit round the tower, shredding almost anything that touches them. Glaive Lord can attack Camo Bloons. Path 2 Sonic Boom Cost: $90 (Easy), $100 (Med), $110 (Hard) Description: Sonic boomerangs can smash through frozen bloons. Red Hot 'Rangs Cost: $130 (Easy), $150 (Med), $160 (Hard) Description: Red hot boomerangs can melt through lead bloons. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades*** Bionic Boomer Cost: $850 (Easy), $1000 (Med), $1080 (Hard) Description: This tower replaces its arm with a super strong bionic arm. The Bionic Boomer throws boomerangs twice as fast. Turbo Charge Unlock: Rank 22 Cost: $2550 (Easy), $3000 (Med), $3240 (Hard) Description: Turbocharge ability: Gives the boomerang thrower hypersonic speed for 15 seconds TABLE BASED ON iPHONE VERSION - Please add other versions to table Bloon TD 4 Throws a boomerang that follows a curved path back to the tower. Can pop multiple Bloons at once. '' Hotkey: R Cost: 340/400/430 Upgrades: '''Multi Target' Cost: 215/250/270 Boomerangs will hit up to seven Bloons at once. Sonic Boom Cost: 85/100/110 Sonic boomerangs smash through frozen Bloons. Glaive Thrower Cost: 240/280/300 Glaives slice through up to twelve Bloons at once! Lightsabre Thrower Cost: 1,575/1,850/2,000 Lightsabre slices through anything and everything- up to seventy Bloons at once! (Total Selling Price: 2,304) 'Bloons TD 2' *Cost *475 Easy *535 Medium *545 Hard Multi Target *Cost *270 Easy *305 Medium *310 Hard Sonic Boom *Cost *135 Easy *155 Medium *155 Hard Bloons TD 3 *Cost *440 Easy *525 Medium *555 Hard Multi Target *Cost *230 Easy *275 Medium *290 Hard Glaive Thrower *Cost *240 Easy *285 Medium *300 Hard Sonic Boom *Cost *130 Easy *155 Medium *160 Hard Thermite *Cost *100 Easy *120 Medium *130 Hard Bloons 2 In Bloons 2, Dart Monkey will turn into Boomerang thrower if it pops a boomerang bloon. Trivia *In BTD4 and BTD4 expansion, the boomerangs, glaives, or light sabers disappear about 2/3 of the way back if the game is on Fast Forward. This is because,oddly enough, the boomerangs themselves do not move faster on Fast Forward! **This does not happen on the iPhone/iPod touch version. *The Boomerang Thrower is the only tower with a purple outline in BTD4. *Apparently, Super Monkey can throw boomerangs too as in Bloons Super Monkey, a boomerang is a purchasable upgrade. *There is a feature in Bloons Super Monkey where when Super Monkey is throwing a boomerang, it will continue behind him after it reaches the point where it would normally be caught. It is unknown if this is a bug or not. Category:Towers Category:All Pages